The present invention relates to a new and improved method of operating a gas turbine plant or installation which, at the side of the turbine, has a high pressure section and a low pressure section, each of which has connected forwardly thereof a respective combustion chamber and wherein the combustion air is pre-heated.
In the case of gas tubines having a high pressure section and a low pressure section and working with high inlet pressures, as for instance arise in the case of installations having air storages, in most instances these gas turbines are designed such that the high pressure section and the low pressure section are arranged in the same turbine housing. Significant in this regard are the publications entitled, BBC Mitteilungen No. 1/77 and Sonderdruck CH-T 113 133 D.
With these known system designs there arises, however, the problem that generally the housing temperature of the housing portion surrounding the high pressure turbine, both during full load and also during partial load operation have a temperature deviating from the low pressure-housing portion or section. Consequently, thermal stresses arise in the total housing of the turbine system.